Can You Feel The love Tonight?
by junellaloves
Summary: The last night Gin stayed in Edo. A GinTae story


**Can you feel the love tonight?**

 **Author: Inspired by Sir Elton John's song, this story tackles the night before our lovable samurai left Edo, from the 2** **nd** **movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GinTama**

"Will you stay with me?" she asked. They ended their confrontation with her tears flowing from her face, knowing that she cannot make the man answer her question why he's leaving.

On the other hand, he doesn't like to see her crying; more importantly because of him. The last thing he can do is to hurt her. He hugged her so tight. She could feel that his wiping his tears beyond his embrace.

"I do...I do want to stay..."he really meant it even if she knew that he's still leaving them the next day. They ended their hug, hands still touching each other's waist. Otae looking at him. Him not looking at her. Slowly, he closed the space between them by touching his lips with hers. It's their first time to kiss. They feel each other's passion. Knowing that this first time would be the last.

They soon find themselves on Otae's room. While they having their passionate kisses, they began to take off each other's clothes. Otae wondered that she doesn't feel shy being naked in front of him and her issues of her chest but tonight, she felt proud of her body, happy that she's doing it for Gin. On the other hand, Gin knew the possible consequences of what they're doing. The only thing on his mind was to make her happy. He sees her body for the first time and found it beautiful. She has fair skin and a nicely shaped chest. ' _She also looks prettier when her hair is down'_ , he thought.

After removing their clothes, he slowly put her down on the futon. He lay on top of her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded, "How about you? Are you sure?" she asked in return.

He smirked," I'm not sure if YOU are really sure..."

"Gin-san..." she touched his cheeks, "I don't want you to struggle alone..." Gin felt his breath stop. He wants to cry but he wants to be strong in front of her. If he has a choice, he doesn't want to leave them. Even if she knows the reason or not, he's thankful that one person understands and loves him. He kissed her sincerely. Otae could feel his tears. Her hands slowly reaching his nape, diving her body into his. He kissed her neck slowly. Otae loves the moment. She began to feel nervous wondering what is like to make love. Gin kissed her breast all the way down to her navel. He kissed every inch of her naked body with gentle, giving tender kisses like it's the most delicate thing in the world. They began to do "all the way". It feels so good for both of them. Between passionate kisses, intertwined hands and those lovely stares, that night they officially made love.

Her head was lying on his chest while his arm drapes over her shoulder, hand drawing circles on it.

"I thought males doze off after they made love, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't want to..."he's really sleepy but he opted not to. H wants to cherish every moments with her, awake. He also decided to say these words before he leaves, forever.

"I love you Otae..." Surprised, she lift her head up to meet his stare. Not receiving any respond, he smirked, "I said I love you Otae..." He's not good with words regarding to his feelings but this time, it felt right.

She cupped his face and kissed him, "I love you too Gin-san..." They both smiled, "Why this is the only time we've been honest with each other?

"Because I'm scared..."

"Scared for what?" she thought of maybe her gorilla-like traits that made him scared...thinking for a second to change her attitude for him.

"Scared of losing you..." scared that she might not love him back, scared that his enemies from the past will pursue her, and scared for not making her happy, breaking their relationship and their friendship.

"I-I don't understand..."

"Huh?"

"Am I important? Me, Kagura-chan, Shin-chan? Are we important to you?"

"Of course! I said I love you right? Pattsuan and Kagura are like my kids already..."

"Then why do you have to leave?!" He didn't answer; instead he sat up on the futon, facing his bare back on her.

"You're the only person, besides that old hag who knew me really well. I don't know why you don't understand me this time..."

"I need a reason Gin-san...you're important to me..." She traced the scars that were carved to his muscular back, "I remember patching you up when you fought that Nizou,,,still I can't stop you from leaving again...but.." tears began to flow from her face, "I feel like you don't have the intention to return..." She gave him a back hug. Gin touched her hands that wrapped him. She hits the spot. He intends to kill himself if he cannot come up with a plan to stop this plague before it spreads the world. "Don't wait for me..."

"No...I'm a hard-headed like you so I'll wait for you..."

"Otae..." He faced her. He wiped her tears, "You don't deserve me...I'll leave...Marry a guy who has everything, except that gorilla commander. I 'm really jealous of him."

Otae laughed in his sudden honesty, "I did this because this is the only time I can make you happy..."

"You always make me happy—"

"—I know you'll return—"

"—how can you be so sure"

"—because this is where your family is...We are your only family, we will wait for you even if its forever" it sounds like a total bullshit but he knew that she was speaking with sincerity. He hugged her and whispered, "I'm sorry for everything..." Then they faced each other, "And thank you for everything" He fixed her hair and slowly he kissed her again. They both not want to end their moment. They indulge each other again for the second time.

After waking up for uncertain reason in the middle of the night, Otae found herself staring at his toned upper body, she traced the scars again with her fingers,. She stopped upon seeing round red markings on the center of his chest _, 'I don't remember this scar before'_ She stared at his sleepy face. It will be a long time to see him again like this. She kissed him gently on the lips and whispered, "I know you'll come back."

Gin woke up due to birds noises. He suddenly stared at Otae. He's happy that he felt intimate with Otae that night. They made each other's happy. He knew that it will be the last time he will sleep that long. He stared at her face and her curves. He kissed her forehead and did not looked back ever since. Because he knew once he looked back, it's hard for him to let go.

Just minutes after, Otae found herself alone in her bedroom. Good timing that Shinpachi went in an Otsu concert that night. She hurriedly ran in front of the porch. She doesn't care if one of her sleeve is hung loosely, revealing her right shoulder and did not put her socks on. She went outside the gate with hair not in her usual ponytail. She turned back and forth but...

He was gone.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
